


The Friction Between Us

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, BillDip, Biting, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, NSFW, PWP, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Vibrators, cipherpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the proper reaction when one wakes up to a sleeping demon grinding up on them? Well, clearly it is to go along with it, because that demon is hot as fuck. And then if said demon wakes up too? ...well then. good times, am I right? And then when the demon reveals his devious side... hoo boy. Fun times all around.<br/>(this is pretty much PWP I wrote a while back but I decided to share it now, and I can't control myself so it's in three parts, anyway enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Help

Being a teenager was the worst.

Dipper groaned low in his throat as he forced himself to wake up from yet another erotic dream, only to find that he was tightly clinging to the subject of said dream; a certain human body that was currently being used as a vessel for none other than Bill Cipher.

He swallowed as he became aware of how hard his hips were pressing to the other's backside. Oh God, he hasn't been grinding on him, has he? It wouldn't be the first time, and while Bill always laughed it off and teased him, he was really embarrassed about it.

But Bill was lying quite still, probably still enjoying whatever dreams psychotic demons liked to have. Apparently Bill didn't dream unless he was using a body, so he always enjoyed seeing what the brain could come up with using his memories.

As Dipper laid silently trying to decide if he should wiggle away and take care of his problem, he heard Bill make a strange sound.

The demon shifted, muttering something, and Dipper cautiously loosened his arms from around him to let him move.

But Bill soon stopped shifting and sighed, sounding frustrated. Dipper leaned over him, but he was still asleep. Just reacting to a dream, then.

Dipper began to scoot back, and the loss of warmth must have registered to Bill, because he slurred, "Nn Pine Treee... come 'ere..."

"You... want me to lay with you?" Dipper asked unsurely. Was Bill awake now? It was hard to tell. His eyes were closed, but he's spoken from his dreams quite clearly before.

"Mhmm..." Bill gave a short nod, and when Dipper laid down closer to him, the demon draped over him, snoring as his head thumped down on Dipper's chest.

"Heh. So you do like me," he teased.

There was no response from the other. At least, not directed at him. Bill did shift around slightly to get comfortable, and Dipper started as a leg hooked behind his back and pulled him against the other. He blushed as his hips were pulled flush against Bill's. He was still hard, he knew he was... and this wasn't helping.

"Bill, um... not that I don't like you, but... Could you let go of me? I don't like you _this_ much." It was a blatant lie but he didn't have to tell him that.

No answer, but Bill did wiggle slightly against him, making Dipper's breath catch. Just as the boy was considering waking him up, he heard him speak.

"Mmm... Pine Tree..." His voice was low, husky. Dipper's heart skipped a beat. Was he... "Hh, hh yeah..."

The demon's crotch rolled forward, and Dipper jumped. They slept in just their boxers, and that touch was far too intimate. But... it felt good.

Dipper hesitated, then slowly set his hands on Bill's shoulders. Would it be wrong to take advantage of this? Something told him yes, but... after all this time being attracted to Bill, he finally had confirmation that the other was attracted to him as well. Bill was having a wet dream about him! Surely the demon won't mind him making it a reality.

The human held the other close, letting him grind into him, whispering naughty things into his ear. He heard him whimper, body twisting. There was definitely a bulge in the other's boxers.

Just when Dipper was thinking he was going to fall over his edge, Bill suddenly jerked and sat up.

"Pine Tree?" he asked in alarm, looking down at how their legs were tangled together. He blushed, meeting Dipper's eyes. "You... I.. what is this?"

"Uh... You were having a wet dream about me and kinda... got up on me... I decided to just let you," Dipper said sheepishly.

"You should have pushed me off!" Bill pulled away. "I apologize, I didn't mean to get so frisky, I hadn't realized my body was actually doing things in reality." He reached down to brush his fingers against his crotch, and inhaled sharply. "Ah... I'll need to take care of this thing... great."

"Um... you don't have to do it alone, you know," Dipper said.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you willing to help?"

"Yeah. I am."

Bill blinked, then laughed. "Well! All right, if you're willing!" He climbed over Dipper, strong legs pushing his thighs apart. "But pardon me if I just want to grind on you."

"Oh, that's... perfectly fine," Dipper said, flustered. Though his fantasies did involve being pinned down and ravished, in reality it made more sense to start simple. This would help him get comfortable with the other.

"Mm... ya know, you look good like this. Underneath me. Heh... your face is so red... it's lovely." Bill leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Dipper's cheek. Then he pressed their lips together, startling the boy.

"B-Bill?" he asked, confused.

Bill smiled at him. "It's about time I show you how I feel about you."

Dipper's mind raced as the demon kissed him again. How he feels about him? Did he love him? Or was this just lust? What exactly did Bill feel for him?

Bill's breath was warm and heavy on his face as he chuckled. "You think too much, Pine Tree. I'm attracted to you. Let's not waste time trying to fit labels to it."

Dipper still had plenty of thoughts about the situation, but they all screeched to a stop when Bill gently rolled his hips against him. He gasped, surprised by the sensation. Bill grinned and braced his hands on Dipper's shoulders, giving him the cheekiest expression as he began grinding into him.

"Ahh, Bill..." Dipper's back arched, a pleased groan coming from him at the friction. His length throbbed with need, and he slowly reached down to grasp one of Bill's hips, pulling him more roughly against him, his own hips thrusting up in time.

The demon's mouth covered his, hot and heavy as they made out, bodies finding a rhythm with each other.

It was raw and sweaty but they didn't care, panting and moaning as they rutted together, hands grasping at each other desperately.

Bill soon laid down completely on the other, needing to feel more of his skin against his, and his hands roamed up and down Dipper's body as his movements became more frantic.

"Hnn... these bodies are so sensitive," he moaned. "Pleasure is... is almost as good as pain. Actually, in some ways... it's better. This feels so good... Pine Tree, do you need me to do anything for you?"

Dipper's only answer was a needy whine, and he slipped his hand down to his waistband, tugging it down a bit.

Understanding, Bill paused and sat back. His arousal began to ache almost immediately, but he ignored it, tugging Dipper's boxers down and off, then removing his own.

The human took the opportunity to catch his breath, watching the demon shift around over him. His head cleared a bit, and he began to reflect on just how strange this was.

"It may be strange, but it's also hot and erotic," Bill replied.

Dipper bit his lip as he glanced over the other's body, nodding in agreement. "I guess I always knew I'd get frisky with the supernatural. It was only a matter of time."

"Yep. Be glad it was me and not a werewolf or something." Bill got on top of him again, and the bare skin on skin contact had Dipper bucking, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around Bill's waist. Oh, he wanted him inside him...

He blushed a deep red as that thought occurred, and Bill laughed before kissing his throat. "Not today." He began rubbing forward again, and they soon got back to their earlier pace, though somehow even more frenzied. They were in ecstasy at the friction between their bodies, and they kissed each other's faces and mouths, occasionally bit into the other's throat, vocalizing to each other without shame. Closer, closer...

Bill reached between their bodies to grasp their dicks, holding them together and stroking up and down. Dipper shivered and whimpered, pushing up into each motion, arms tight around Bill's neck as he pressed his face against his.

The motions on his length became faster, firmer, he writhed and began to plead under his breath, he was so close...

"Come for me," Bill breathed into his ear.

Dipper cried Bill's name as he came, feeling his seed cover his stomach. In the time it took to come down from his natural high, Bill had finished with a soft cry of his own.

For a few moments, they were still, panting and trembling with pleasant aftershocks. Bill's hand slipped away, and he exhaled, reaching up to brush his hair away from his eyes.

Dipper blinked up at him before giving a hesitant smile. "Well, that was... messy."

Apparently that was the right thing to say. Bill laughed and snuggled up to him, arms embracing him close, and Dipper's heart thudded hard, leaping joyously in his chest. "Ha, yes but in all the best ways! Wow, that was great!"

Dipper chuckled. "It was."

"Here, let me clean us up." Bill leaned back, making a small gesture with his hand. Their fluids disappeared, and it was with a bit more comfort that Bill laid down again, cuddling close. "Now then. I knew you were attracted to me. I'm attracted to you. But to think we would actually do this... wow."

"I've wanted to do something like this for quite some time," Dipper admitted.

"Heh, I know. I've seen your dreams, and your thoughts are pretty loud sometimes."

Dipper blushed. "Oh. Well... I hadn't really planned on letting you know, but since you already did... and the feeling is mutual... heh, will we be doing this again?"

"Oh, dear Pine Tree." Bill kissed him, and his heart fluttered at the term of endearment. "If you want to. I'm not shy. I'll do whatever you want."

"Even... Would you go all the way?"

"Of course I would. In fact, I'd love to. That dream you woke me up from? You were having your way with me. Or you were about to, anyway... I woke up before you put it in. But man, you were really gonna give it to me. I'd like that to really happen."

"You would... let me top?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I just figured... you know you always act so superior to me and your personality is way more dominant so I just figured... you would top."

"I can. In fact I greatly enjoy it. But I enjoy being the receiving partner just as much. I'll admit it, I'm pretty great. But I'll let myself be dominated. I find it exciting." Bill ran his fingers down Dipper's side. "Especially if it's a human. It just feels... wrong. And I love it."

"So you've had sex before."

"Oh yeah, plenty of times, I've had plenty of partners." When Dipper drew back, Bill quickly continued, "But I'm immortal! I've been around a long time, I've had feelings for other beings besides you. I like you. In fact, I... could even say I love you. But you aren't the first. That's... okay, right?"

Dipper nodded a bit, then cheered up at what Bill had said. "You love me?"

"Heh. Yeah, I do, you silly human."

Dipper embraced him. "I love you too. And hey, I get that you've loved other people. It's okay."

"Thanks. Though I am fond of a few demons too... Who are still around. Friends with benefits, if you would. Do I have to tell them to stay away?"

Dipper hesitated. "Well... are they friendly?"

"They can be."

"Attractive?"

"To me, yes. And I can see your next question, and yes, they wouldn't mind having threesomes with us. Or a foursome if we can get more than one at once. There are no taboos with demons."

Dipper's cheeks heated up. "I think I'll just stick to one demon for now." He gave the other a quick kiss.

Bill smiled and returned it. "As you wish."

"But you can mess around with whoever you want... I understand that a demon like you would be polyamorous."

Bill gave him a relieved look. "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. Now, can we go take a shower or something? I think my sweat is starting to dry."

Bill laughed and helped the other up. "Sure. Let's go take a shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to control myself so there will be another part...  
> edit: and then there will be ANOTHER after THAT  
> stay tuned


	2. Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i lied  
> this part ended up going on for much too long so the REALLY kinky stuff will be in a third part! All those fun new tags should come into play then.  
> for now, here's this. There's some relatively kinky shenanigans near the beginning but their first time itself is rather vanilla, but still quite cute, methinks <3

This was Dipper’s first time going to the mall with Bill as his boyfriend. Somewhat. He wasn’t sure how exactly to think of their relationship now. And Bill didn’t seem to care to affix a label to it at all. But they were holding hands and their shoulders brushed as they walked and things were pretty okay.

Mabel was with them, and she seemed to approve of their relationship. And had admitted to hearing them last night. Dipper had been mortified, while Bill had laughed and offered to give her all the details. She had politely declined.

But she was happy for them, and even now, she kept glancing at them and smiling when she saw them still holding hands.

“Want a soft pretzel?” she asked when they passed the pretzel shop. As well as large pretzels, the place also sold hotdog wraps and lemonade. A mall favorite, really.

They agreed, and she bought two pretzels. One for her and Dipper to split, and one entirely for Bill, who was well known to love food and would be harassing them for more unless they finished first. She also bought small cups of hot cheese sauce to dip them in. They continued walking as they ate.

When Dipper was done with his half, he tossed the trash into a trashcan, and smiled at Bill. The demon was still eating, clearly enjoying the soft, salty treat.

“You’ve got cheese on your face,” Bill said through a mouthful of dough.

Dipper shrugged. “It happens. A certain someone didn’t get napkins.”

Mabel was done and licking her fingers off, completely unabashed.

Bill swallowed and said, “Here, I’ll get it.” He leaned over and licked the cheese off Dipper’s lips. The human jumped, blushing. Mabel cooed at them, and wiped her hands off on her shorts before taking out her phone. When Bill grinned and licked Dipper’s face again, she managed to take a picture.

“Gross,” Dipper complained, but he was smiling.

Bill looked back down at his pretzel. There wasn’t much left, but he tore a piece off anyway with his mouth, offering it to Dipper. The human started to take it with his hand, but Bill shook his head.

Understanding, Dipper blushed, but he played along. He tilted his head and took the pretzel with his mouth, leading to Bill kissing him on the lips.

Kissing Bill was always an experience. He was always eager and seemed to know exactly what Dipper wanted, just jumping right in. His lips were soft and his breath was warm, and Dipper always lingered. This time he could taste the salt from the pretzel, and when he leaned back, he barely remembered to swallow the piece in his mouth.

They shared the rest of the pretzel as they walked, to Mabel’s delight.

“Mind if I post these to my Instagram?”

“Nah, go for it,” Dipper replied, accepting the final bit of pretzel from Bill and carelessly wiping his hands off on his shorts.

They went to a number of stores together, and then Mabel announced a desire for a new pair of shoes. They decided to leave her to do that task alone, as it would probably take her a while to find ones that were just right. Dipper and Bill instead went to check out Spencer’s Gifts.

It was a store full of interesting (and usually inappropriate) clothes and items. They laughed over various shirts with suggestive phrases on them, and played with gag gifts such as the famed Gay-dar. Then they continued on, admiring lava lamps and static-filled globes and neon lights, all for sale. Then they started getting into the more risque section near the back of the store.

“If I buy this and install it, would you use it?” Bill asked, pointing to a long box containing a collapsible pole.

“I dunno, maybe if you showed me how,” Dipper teased.

“As there is at least one other universe where I’m a dancer, perhaps I will.”

They moved on to look at toys, and that’s when Bill unveiled his truly kinky side.

“Imagine having your wrists bound in those handcuffs,” he said in a low voice, right in Dipper’s ear. The human tensed. “Handcuffed, and tied above your head where you can’t lower them. And then…” He pointed to a small bullet vibrator. “Imagine me between your legs, holding them open, jerking you off while holding that. The vibrations against your skin, up and down, delicious but… just not enough to truly satisfy, only to tease.”

Dipper shifted, telling himself that he was _not_ getting turned on by this talk.

Bill’s eyes twinkled; he knew. “Oh, and at the same time… thrusting this inside you.” He pointed out a dildo. “Again and again, right into that sweet spot… oh, we haven’t gone all the way so you don’t know yet… but it will feel amazing, and you’ll be squirming and gasping and begging for more.” Bill’s eyes lingered on an accessory. “Unless I gag you.”

Dipper choked, shocked to realize he was completely turned on by the idea of Bill dominating him like that. His shorts felt much too tight, and the demon smirked at him before gathering all the mentioned items.

“Bill, oh my God, you’re getting them?”

“I’m gonna make your first time an experience you’ll never forget.” Besides everything Bill had already mentioned, he also grabbed a riding crop, and moved down to a few shelves with bottles on them. “Pick a lube.”

Dipper swallowed nervously, but browsed the collection. There were so many, tingling and warming and flavored… He finally picked one that boasted of its tingling nature leading to ‘better orgasm, guaranteed!’ and apparently tasted like cherries. “How about this?”

“Looks good to me. Go ahead and grab anything else you want.”

Dipper may have been inexperienced, but he was adventurous. He picked out a blindfold and a length of rope, and tentatively examined a buttplug.

“Hey, are you paying for all this?” he asked.

“Yep. Don’t worry about it, I’m basically rich. I’ve got an account that’s been open since bank accounts started being a thing. The interest I’ve accrued, oh goodness. I can afford whatever you want.”

Dipper looked at the plug for a few more moments, and decided he might as well.

Their arms full, they went to check out. As the cashier scanned everything, she gave them a knowing smile. “Planning on a fun night?”

“Oh, you know it,” Bill laughed.

“You have condoms? You should probably get some to cover the dildo and plug with. Unless you’re both absolutely sure you have no diseases.”

“We don’t,” Bill said. “We’ll just clean them with soap and hot water afterward.”

“All right.” She stuffed everything into a black bag and told them the price. It was fairly high, but Bill didn’t hesitate to just swipe his card and type in the pin. “Have fun!” she called as they headed out.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Bill asked.

Dipper nodded. “A bit nervous, but… excited.”

“Good! You’re gonna enjoy it, I promise.” Bill glanced down at Dipper’s groin. “Doing all right, there? I noticed our earlier conversation was… catching your interest.”

“I’ll survive.” Dipper reached down to quickly adjust himself nonetheless. He was still partly aroused, and a frustrated grunt escaped him.

Bill snorted, glanced in the bag, and said, “I have a terrible idea. A terribly fun idea. Come into this bathroom with me.”

“Dude, what the fuck.”

“Just trust me.”

“...Fine.”

Dipper followed Bill as he turned down a short hallway and entered the men’s restroom. Luckily this seemed to be a lesser-used restroom. Also a lesser-cleaned one. The smell was questionable.

“Into the stall at the far end,” Bill ordered.

“I have some concerns.” But Dipper walked down to it anyway. Bill slipped in with him, closing and locking the door.

“Keep an open mind,” Bill said, going through the bag. He sat on the toilet as he rummaged, feet drawn up so if anyone entered, there would seem to be only one person in this stall.

“That’s never a good sentence coming from you,” Dipper commented.

“Ah, here we are.” Bill pulled out the buttplug, and began opening the package.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper squeaked.

“I have a kinky idea, wanna hear?”

“I… sure.”

Bill hummed as he used his magic to break open the plastic, finally extracting the toy. He tossed the plastic into the bag. “Kay. Would you be opposed to having this inside you until we get home?”

“I-in public? Bill, why-”

“It’s not like anyone will be able to see it. Only we will know. Our little secret.”

“Okay, but… just, why for so long? Won’t it be uncomfortable?”

“Yes. It will be frustrating. So when we get some alone time, you’ll hopefully be hornier. Ya dig?”

“I g-guess…”

“Also it’ll get you good and loose so it’s easier to fuck you later.”

Dipper’s face grew red. “O-oh. Wow, um… I mean, that sounds really kinky and gross… sure, I’ll give it a try.”

Bill beamed. “I love you and your open-mindedness. Okay, let me get the lube. You can drop your pants and turn around, all right?”

“Sure.” Dipper’s heart was jackhammering in his chest, but he had to admit, he was kinda curious. He pulled his shorts and underwear down, letting them fall to his ankles.

There was a pause and some rustling, then a hand gently slid up his back, under his shirt. Lips pressed to one of his hips. “You’re beautiful,” Bill murmured against his skin. “Don’t be so tense. I won’t hurt you.”

Dipper sighed out and forced himself to relax.

“Legs further apart, please, love.”

Dipper moved his legs as asked. He heard the click of a bottle, and then a wet finger traced down the center of his lower back, below his waist… he nearly leaned away when the slick touch moved between his cheeks. This was so weird and intimate… he started shivering slightly.

There was another soft kiss, and he stopped. The other’s finger pressed against him as it moved, before finding a particular spot and teasing it. Dipper inhaled, closing his eyes. Then it pressed inside.

“Wh-whoa.” He did not expect it to feel so strange. He shifted, exhaling slowly. Bill had a finger inside him. It seemed so wrong, but… not in a bad way.

Bill waited, then slipped in further. When he was in to the knuckle, he began stretching in various directions. It hurt a bit, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. When he stroked the boy’s prostate, he received a soft moan for his efforts.

The sound made Bill’s heart race. He withdrew his finger and added more lube, this time to his second finger. He pressed both inside.

“G-god…” Dipper’s voice flitted up in pitch, becoming breathier. “That’s not bad at all… please keep going.”

Bill got to loosening him, mouth dry and pants growing tight. Fuck, hearing the kid make those sounds got him so hard… He almost wanted to just pull down his own pants, lube up, and tug Dipper onto his lap and fuck him right here. He took in a deep breath, telling himself to be patient. Soon. Bill added a third finger, and Dipper’s hand went to his cock. He gave it an unsteady pump, exhaling loudly.

“Fuck, kid,” Bill groaned. “I don’t know if we’ll make it home at this pace.”

“S-sorry, it’s just… so good.” Dipper reluctantly let go of himself.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Bill pulled his fingers out, and poured lube onto the plug. “All right, this is gonna be a bit bigger. Relax…”

Dipper was quite good at that by now. He waited as he felt the tip of something rubbery and cooler than Bill’s skin had been. The toy. Bit by bit, it slipped inside. It was wide… quite wide, at least more than Bill’s fingers had been. It stretched him more, for sure, and seemed longer. But Bill’s preparation had been adequate, and it was soon nestled snugly inside him. It pressed against his sweet spot, and his legs nearly gave out when Bill adjusted it.

The demon tapped on the flared base, and nodded. “There we go. How’s it feel?”

Dipper shifted weight and gasped as it moved inside him. “Really weird.”

“Good. You can pull your underwear and stuff back up.” Bill made sure the bottle was closed and back in the bag, watching Dipper adjust his clothing.

“It’s good no one came in,” Dipper commented.

Bill smiled. “I used a little bit of illusion magic. There’s an out of order sign on the door. As far as they can tell.”

“Nice.” Dipper unlocked the stall door and stepped out. The pressure on his insides nearly turned his legs to jelly. He stumbled, and looked up to see his reflection in one of the mirrors. His face was still red. “How am I gonna walk with this?”

“You’ll get used to it. I believe in you.”

Dipper slowly got used to how the plug felt, but each step made pleasure shoot up his spine, and he nearly moaned, grabbing onto Bill for support.

“Oh, I am gonna enjoy this,” Bill laughed.

 

Luckily, Dipper managed to get used to it enough to keep a straight face as he left the bathroom and walked through the mall in search of Mabel. Once they found her, they traveled to a few different stores, and finally headed home.

Dipper sank into the passenger seat of the car with relief, letting Mabel take the driver’s side. Bill claimed the back, leaning forward to talk to them.

Did the vehicle always vibrate this much? Dipper fidgeted during the entire trip, unusually aware of every little bump in the road, but luckily, Mabel didn’t notice. Or if she did, she didn’t ask. She just talked about her plans for the rest of the day, taking Stan to see a movie they were both interested in. Dipper wasn’t as interested, so he said he would stay home. Someone had to look after Bill.

The demon slapped his shoulder, pretending to be offended. They laughed.

Mabel dropped the two off at the Shack, and Stan came out to get in the car, and then they were gone.

Bill whistled. “Perfect. Okay Dipper, now-”

They were walking through the living room, but that didn’t stop Dipper from tackling him. They went down, the bag hitting the floor, a few items falling out.

Dipper breathed harshly, face flushed and sweat on his temples. “Take this fucking thing out of me before I lose my mind.”

Bill stared at him, then laughed. “Of course! But we gotta get to the bedroom.”

Dipper climbed to his feet, finally allowing himself to make some noise, now that they were alone. He tapped a foot and moaned as he waited for Bill to shove everything back into the bag, then the demon took his hand and led him upstairs. Clothes were shed as soon as they were in Dipper’s room.

“I’m sure you want our first time to be intimate, so I’ll leave your hands unbound,” Bill said as he lowered the human onto the bed. “In fact, I think I’ll keep things pretty vanilla for our first round… then we can use the other stuff.” He took off Dipper’s underwear himself. The other’s length stood hard and proud, already leaking. Bill ran his hand over it with a pleased hum. “Oh, you are _dripping_. Delightful.”

“Nn, Bill…” Dipper was already arching, pressing his hips up into Bill’s touch. “More…”

Bill tugged off his own undergarment, and slid his hands along Dipper’s inner thighs before separating them. With one hand, he took hold of the plug’s base. The other grasped Dipper’s erection. Carefully, Bill pulled the toy out, stroking the other as he did. The combination of pain and pleasure had Dipper writhing, pleas already slipping past his lips. Then the toy was out completely and set on the bedside table. Bill retrieved the bag, taking out the lube.

“This is gonna be nice and simple,” he said. “But you’ll enjoy it.”

“Okay.” Dipper seemed extremely interested, pupils blown with lust, and Bill was so attracted to him right now.

The demon spread lube on his length, giving himself a few pumps as he pressed his fingers between Dipper’s legs, teasing his entrance. He had no trouble sliding them inside. Good.

“You ready, kid?” he asked, lining himself up.

“Y-yes, _please_ ,” Dipper begged. His apprehension had faded with lust, and he wanted nothing more than for the other to give it to him.

“Oh, I’ll give it to you,” Bill purred. He pressed inside. He moved slowly, but all at once, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside. Pleasure wracked his spine and he shuddered. Despite being stretched by the toy, Dipper was still fairly snug around him, and _hot_. Bill moaned and dropped his forehead against Dipper’s, listening to him pant. “Are you okay?”

“Great,” Dipper breathed. He rested his legs around Bill’s waist, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed his lips. “You feel so good…” Bill seemed to fill him more completely than the toy, and the texture of him was so much better as well. Dipper wanted him to move.

“So do you. I’m gonna move now. Relax.” Bill braced an elbow on the bed, the other hand gripping Dipper’s hip. Then he began thrusting. Slowly at first, then speeding up as he got used to it.

Dipper’s soft grunts were music to his ears, and he made sure he kissed the human and whispered encouragement to him often. Dipper proved to be a wonderful partner, vocal and responsive, and Bill nearly lost it when he gained enough confidence to roll his hips up into each thrust. Bill adjusted a bit, trying to hit that sweet spot. He knew he found it when Dipper suddenly cried out, back lifting and arms squeezing more tightly. Bill smiled and made sure to keep using that angle, and Dipper was soon moaning, legs trembling around him.

“Is that better?” Bill asked.

“Much better,” Dipper replied, eyes closed now as he enjoyed the sensations. “P-please, harder…”

Bill complied, pleased when the other moved more strongly to meet him halfway. He was beginning to make some sound himself, voice low and husky as he groaned. This was getting to be a chore, but it felt so good…

Seized by desire, Dipper pressed their lips together, kissing him roughly and passionately. Bill was surprised, but more than willing to go along with it. He felt Dipper’s hard cock rubbing against his stomach and realized that was probably frustrating him. He moved his hand over to grasp it, stroking in time to his thrusts.

Dipper broke away from the kiss to gasp Bill’s name, body quivering, and then joined the kiss again, even more desperate than before.

“Bill, g-gods,” he whimpered, squirming as the demon used the pause to nip at his neck. “P-please, aah…”

“What do you need?” Bill asked. He twisted his hand over Dipper’s tip.

“I’m so close, Bill please, just… don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You sound so good, sapling… I’m gonna have to fuck you more often.” Bill grinned at the other’s choking moan. Dipper’s rhythm faltered. “Lay you out on your back like this and fuck you so hard the bed rocks… get you on your hands and knees and take you from behind as I pull your hair… handcuff your wrists together and slam you up against the wall… there are so many things I want to do to you. I’d even hold you down and ride you, praising your name as I do. Perhaps even have that plug or even the dildo shoved inside you while I do it, huh?”

Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. The mental image was just too much. He keened as he came, legs pulling Bill hard against him.

“Aah, kid, fuuck,” Bill swore, the other’s noises and movements pushing him over far quicker than he was expecting. He buried in with a final hard thrust, and sank his teeth into Dipper’s neck as he came. The rush of ecstasy was stronger than he remembered, and he let go of Dipper just to cry out.

They were panting as they came down from their highs, bodies shaking and covered in sweat.

“Shit,” was the first coherent word out of Dipper’s mouth.

Bill laughed and withdrew. “Same.”

“That was… so good. Wow.” Dipper opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Then he looked down at Bill, who was laying on his front and smiling at him. The demon’s hair was a mess, covering one of his eyes, and his face was still a little flushed, glowing with satisfaction.

“It was. That was really fun,” Bill agreed.

Dipper snuggled with him. He snuggled back, nuzzling Dipper’s face.

They rested together for a few minutes, and then Bill said, “Wanna get kinky now?”

Dipper thought about it. He was kinda tired, but they did have these shiny new toys and the house all to themselves… might as well. While they could still make some noise.

“Absolutely,” he answered.

Bill beamed and leaned over to the bag of goodies, getting out the handcuffs and opening the package. “Oh, I am gonna have some _fun_ with you now. I hope you’re a masochist.”


	3. Kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand here's the final installment. I hope you've enjoyed this little trio of smutty stories. I probably won't do any more than this, honestly I hadn't expected to even write this much, but ya know. Things happen. Enjoy the final and kinkiest part, friends! <3

A masochist? Hm. Maybe he could get down with that.

Dipper reached over to take out the riding crop, turning it over in his hands and pulling the cardboard label off of it. Then he smacked the end thoughtfully against his palm. He kinda liked the sound the leather made against his skin. And he could still feel his neck stinging from Bill biting him; it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. “Only one way to find out.”

Bill took the crop from him and snapped the handcuffs shut around his wrists. Dipper quirked his eyebrows, but didn't complain. Especially not when Bill pulled his arms over his head and he felt heat twist below his stomach. Unable to separate them, he left them there even when Bill let go.

The next item that came out was the blindfold. Dipper's breath caught, but he lifted his head to allow Bill to pull it in front of his eyes and tie it behind his head. Vision turned pitch black. He couldn't see anything no matter how hard he stared. Which meant he couldn't watch what Bill was about to do to him. The revelation had arousal stirring in his body. Which surprised him in a way, he hadn't thought he would want to go again, but he certainly wanted to now.

He waited, listening to Bill open packaging, feeling him shift his weight as he arranged things.

“We should assign a safe word,” Bill commented. “You know, in case things get to be too much and you want me to stop immediately.”

“Um... how about 'stop'?” Dipper suggested.

“Well that depends on if you want to be able to scream for me to stop when you don't  _ actually _ want me to.”

“...Yeah I'm not doing that. We'll hold off on that kind of intensity for now, all right?”

“Heh, all right. If you say stop then it will mean stop.”

A few more moments passed, and then Dipper felt Bill straddle him. Warmth pooled between his legs, and his breathing hitched. As he was wondering what the other was planning, there was suddenly a firm strike to his chest. He jumped at the sting of pain.

“You've been thinking some very naughty thoughts,” Bill said in a low voice. Dipper bit his lip. “I think you should be punished.”

Oh, hell yeah, now _that_ did things to Dipper. He gave the other a challenging grin. “Do your worst.”

The slap of leather against his skin was very satisfying. He arched, toes digging into the covers as pain blossomed for a brief moment before fading into a dull ache. Then he was hit again. And again. Each strike was in a different spot, and it wasn't long before he was squirming, hyper-aware of every single mark that was left. He would have bruises, he was sure. Somehow, that just turned him on more. Being marked by his lover. Was there anything more sensual?

“Depends on if the marking is consensual,” Bill said, briefly snapping Dipper out of his daze.

“Clearly it is,” Dipper replied.

“Yeah, in this case. You doing okay?”

“I'm great.”

“Good.” Bill's hand was suddenly on Dipper's throat, heel pushing down and cutting off his air. “Slam your foot down twice if this gets to be too much.”

Dipper tried to lean back, mouth open wide as he gasped desperately. But he kept his foot still. He trusted Bill, and was excited by the sudden danger in their play. He knew the other wouldn't let him suffocate.

He was whipped in the side, and as he tried to inhale, he felt the pressure let up just enough for him to do so. Then it was back, and he closed his eyes as he struggled. No point in keeping them open, he supposed.

“You're mine,” Bill growled possessively. “You want to think about all these things you want to do to me? Fine. But you'll be punished for them.”

Dipper made sure he thought of a nice, vibrant image of Bill underneath him with his head thrown back, screaming his name. He was pleased to hear the demon groan quietly. Bill lifted his hand a bit so Dipper could breathe, but his fingernails bit into his skin as he hissed, “Oh, you like that, huh? Well, I like the looks of it too. But you haven't earned the right to dominate me.”

_You've already said you would let me top,_ Dipper thought with some amusement.

Bill didn't respond to that, instead hitting him with the crop again. The human moaned with enjoyment, trying to press his hips up against Bill's rear for some friction, but the other merely shifted weight to keep him pinned down.

Dipper made a slightly more frustrated noise in an effort to get Bill to treat him a little, but the demon just chuckled and began running his fingers down Dipper's torso, pressing lightly against the skin he had lashed, making the pain flare up. The hand that was on Dipper's neck drifted up, stroking his cheek before moving back through his hair.

“So vulnerable,” Bill murmured. He shifted his weight. “I could just eat you up.”

Dipper curiously tilted his head, blinking his eyes open before he remembered that he was blindfolded. He closed them again. And not a moment too soon; Bill's mouth was suddenly against his throat, biting down.

The human yelped, body jerking at the sudden pain of teeth in his flesh. But like everything else, it wasn't exactly a bad pain. The bite wasn't deep, just unexpected. And before Dipper could really focus on it, Bill was already letting go, instead sweeping his tongue over the wound and suckling on it.

“Nn, gods...” Dipper slurred, head growing foggy with hormones. There was adrenaline in his system now, making him jittery and nearly defiant. He lifted one of his legs, trying to push Bill off of him. He knew he wouldn't succeed, but the fight was the fun part.

He felt Bill lean back, and then there was the sting of the crop against his leg, before Bill shoved it back down with his hand.

“Fighting me, are you? Well, that won't do. I guess I need to try harder if I want you to obey me.”

“Obviously.” Dipper was prepared for several things, but he wasn't prepared for Bill suddenly getting off him. Nor was he prepared for the demon's strong hands to grab him and flip him over onto his stomach. Fingers fisted into his hair, yanking his head backward, and Bill spoke right next to his ear in a voice so dangerous it made Dipper's gut churn.

“You're going to listen to me. Get up, on your knees and elbows.”

Dipper's heart skipped a beat. Oh. Now _this_ was going to be interesting. He started to get up, and then changed his mind. “Make me.”

Oh, Bill's answering snarl was _perfect_. The crop was slapped against Dipper's rear, and he nearly bucked forward. “I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. Now do what I say, and get on your knees. Or it'll be worse for you.”

Dipper decided that he really liked this side of Bill. He wasn't sure if it was just an act he was putting on for the scene, but it seemed really fitting. Bill never did like people disobeying him. He was a demon, he desired the subservience of others, to control them and have their utmost respect and fear. He was kinder to Dipper, thought of him almost as a kindred spirit and thus treated him fairly, but... this little game of theirs was clearly bringing out Bill's more demonic personality traits.

“I don't think I will,” he said, grinning. He ignored the next several blows from the crop, each a little harder than the last. A few tears slipped from his eyes, but even without looking, he knew that he was turned on by this treatment. He liked making Bill have to fight for his submission. This was something he would have to do more often.

“You insolent little shit.” Bill's hand found his neck again, squeezing it. “You should be happy to pleasure me, your master, your _god_. And instead, you choose to defy me? You will regret this.”

“Mm yeah, make me regret it.” Dipper had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He could almost sense Bill's amusement, but the demon was great at keeping in character.

“Certainly.” Bill seized his hips and pulled him up onto his knees, so he had no choice but to lean his weight onto his elbows. He moved them slightly. Despite his hands being bound, he still had a decent range of movement with them. Until he realized that like this, he wouldn't be able to reach down to touch himself if Bill took things too slowly. Oh. Oh, that was _evil_.

“It most certainly is,” Bill chuckled darkly. “You have to rely entirely on me for your pleasure. Isn't that nice?”

Now that Dipper couldn't touch himself, he was more than aware of how hard he was, how much he wanted hands on him, stroking, squeezing... He let out a quiet whine.

“None of that, you got yourself into this, now you have to pay the price. I think I'm done with this...” There was a soft thump. “Now, does this thing have batteries...”

Dipper heard a click and a low buzzing noise.

“Oh, it does. Delightful.”

Dipper nearly leapt up at the touch to his length. He felt the warmth of Bill's hand, but he was much more focused on the smooth object in the other's palm that vibrated against his skin. A rush of pleasure went up his spine, and he bit his lip as he let the tension out of his body. The sensation was incredible, and when Bill closed his hand around him and began stroking him whilst holding the vibrator, he rutted down against it.

“Bill,” he groaned, small tremors starting up in his legs. 

“Is that good? Are you enjoying this?”

“Mhm...”

The vibrator was pulled away, and Dipper panted slightly, somewhat relieved but also wanting it to come back.

“You want it back? Beg for it.”

Dipper didn't want to give Bill the satisfaction. But he really wanted to feel those vibrations again.

“Don't take too long deciding, because I can keep you here all day... and you don't want to be like this when your sister and uncle get back.”

Well, Dipper didn't need any more convincing than that. “Bill, please,” he begged. “Use it on me again, please...”

There was a quiet chuckle, and then the stroking resumed. Dipper's spine curved as he leaned his head back, moaning in approval. He moved his knees a little further apart, fingers grabbing hold of the covers.

While he was distracted, he didn't notice Bill moving to pick up another one of their toys. Until he felt the touch of it against his behind.

“B-Bill, what is that?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Something to hopefully make this a little more exciting. Don't worry, I've already put lube on it.”

Dipper's suspicions were confirmed when he felt the object press inside him, and his body accepted it well enough, already pliant from their previous round. He gasped and bucked hard against Bill's hand, mouth gaping open as he breathed heavily. The dildo wasn't quite as large as Bill was, and its texture wasn't really the same at all, but it was filling and firm and Dipper really wasn't going to complain.

Before he had time to adjust, it was being thrust in and out, and combined with the motions on his cock, it was enough to have him nearly sobbing with pleasure.

“B-Bill, a-aah, please... nn, too much, it's t-too... aahn...” He writhed as Bill mercilessly abused his sweet spot, stretching his elbows out so he could lean down, body shaking. He was about to collapse. Pressure built in his groin, heat twisting and tugging, any moment now... “I'm so close,” he groaned.

The toy was pulled out of him, and he whimpered as the feeling faded. The vibrations were still going, but it wasn't enough to get him to his edge. He grinded down, but Bill's hand seizing his hip made him pause.

“You look so pretty like this, pet... submissive, wanting me, needing me to get you off... delicious.”

The stroking stopped, the vibrator being turned off and pulled away, and Dipper huffed in annoyance. But he decided to play along. “I do need you,” he admitted. “Please, let me finish.”

Judging by the way Bill ran his hands along his back and hummed, he liked that. “I know you do. And I would love to let you finish... but what's in it for me?”

“I'll... I'll do whatever you want me to.”

One hand took hold of Dipper's hair, while the other went to Bill's arousal, giving it a few pumps. Dipper couldn't see this, but he could tell it was happening, and he wiggled in anticipation. “Whatever I want, huh?” Bill asked quietly.

“Y-yes, anything,” Dipper repeated. A part of him was appalled that he was sinking this low to appease a demon, but the rest of him didn't care. This was erotic and fun and he wanted Bill to have his way with him. Next time, he could insist on having more control. For now, he would cooperate.

“Hmm... call me 'master' and I'll get you off.”

A pang of pleasure went through the human. Was he really going to... yes. “Master, please,” Dipper pleaded, testing how the title felt on his tongue. It wasn't so bad. “I need you inside me.” His cheeks were hot, but damn, Bill's response made it worth it. He felt the demon lean his weight on him, nearly pressing inside him, but holding back.

“Beg some more. Beg for your merciful master to fuck you.”

Dipper really wasn't used to dirty talking, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. “Master, I need you, I need you so bad, please fuck me, I'll do whatever you want me to, just-”

Bill couldn't hold back any longer. Not like this, with the other so wonderfully asking for it. He slammed inside, grasping Dipper's hip with one hand to hold it steady, nails digging in hard enough to bruise. His other hand dropped to the boy's neck, fingers winding into the hair and tugging.

“Nnah!” Dipper allowed his head to be pulled back, gasping out in simultaneous pain and pleasure. It hurt, but it felt so good, and being on his knees like this, unable to see what was happening at all, made it seem so much more raw and dirty, his edge was approaching so much faster than the first time, and he did his best to move with the other.

“Mine,” Bill stated. He set a fast, rough pace; much different from the more intimate one he had used earlier. Dipper howled, and Bill leaned forward to murmur against his back, “All mine. Say it. Say that you're mine.”

“B-Bill...”

The hand on his hip pulled away and smacked his rear, and he moaned. “Excuse me? That is not what I told you to call me.”

“Nn... Master, I... I'm yours.”

“Are you? Are you really? Or are you just saying this so I'll pleasure you?”

“N-no, I... I mean it, I'm yours, every bit of me, m-my thoughts, my mind, my... nngh...” Dipper had to lean down, head nearly resting against the bed. His shoulders trembled. “My body...”

He was rewarded with a soft drifting of fingers down the center of his spine, and he felt the warmth of Bill's body as the other stretched further over him. His hair was released, that hand instead stroking his face, before pushing his head to the side. He moved it on his own, as though looking over his shoulder, though the blindfold stayed well in place. He felt the touch of Bill's soft lips, and marveled at his partner's flexibility as he responded.

“Being taller than you helps,” Bill murmured against his lips.

Dipper smiled and pecked the other's nose. He could tell it was a bit of a strain on Bill to do this though; he had slowed down by a significant amount. He soon leaned back, both hands grabbing Dipper's hips as he sped up again.

“That was a nice confession... it's good to hear you admit that you belong to me. Who knew you could be so submissive, sapling.”

_Just wait until next time, I'll show you submissive_ , Dipper thought. And just to make sure Bill got the message, he entertained the idea of himself pinning Bill down like this and having his way with him. He felt Bill's nails pierce his skin.

“Bold thoughts from someone who's currently trapped underneath me on his knees, practically whimpering for more,” Bill said.

It occurred to Dipper that he was making a fair amount of noise. But he had discovered in their last round that he was pretty vocal, so he was trying not to think about it. Now that he was aware though, he blushed and tried to muffle himself by biting into the bedcovers.

“Don't be such a poor sport,” the demon teased. He slid a hand under Dipper's belly, playing with him. He let go of the covers as he inhaled, a whine escaping with his exhale. “Make some noise, let me know you want it. If you want to come, you'll do it.”

It all felt so good. Dipper knew his edge was close, might even be within the next minute if things continued at this pace. So he cooperated, letting himself moan and vocalize, only getting louder as the pleasure built. Bill's hand was so talented and his rhythm was flawless and everything felt hot and tight and-

“Master!” he called as he orgasmed, body tensing for those few seconds of ecstasy, before unwinding and collapsing, lower half held up only by Bill's hands.

That seemed to be all Bill needed to finish, because it wasn't much longer when Dipper registered the demon making a particularly loud moan and slamming harder inside him, releasing.

“That still kinda grosses me out,” Dipper muttered, nuzzling tiredly into the covers.

“What?” Bill sounded disoriented as he pulled out and let go of him.

Dipper let his hips drop, rolling onto his side and curling up slightly. “You uh... finishing, ya know. In me.”

“Does it bother you? Want me to pull out next time?”

“Nah, it's fine, it's not like I can get pregnant, just... it's weird. I gotta get used to it.”

“We'll have plenty of time for that.” Bill chuckled and crawled forward, snuggling against his human.

“Can you take off the handcuffs now?”

“Oh damn, I forgot about that... yeah, hold on. I gotta find the key.” Bill's comforting presence disappeared, and Dipper felt him moving around as he searched on the bed. Then he got up completely.

“Don't tell me you lost it.”

“Nah, it's still in the package, I just kinda... threw it out of the way earlier. Here, I got it.” Bill returned, unlocking the cuffs and removing them. Dipper massaged his wrists as he pushed himself up. He sensed Bill sit in front of him, and then the other gently untied the blindfold and took that off as well.

Dipper opened his eyes, blinking as the other came into focus. Bill's face was red and his hair was even messier. It was a good look for him. Dipper could only imagine what he looked like right now. He kissed the other right on his stupid, grinning mouth. The demon laughed and jumped forward, and they toppled backward onto the covers. For a few moments, they wrestled, getting out the last of their energy before collapsing in a giggling heap.

“That was fun,” Bill said.

“It was,” Dipper agreed. “Master.”

“Oh man, I can't believe you actually went along with that! It was so hot, thank you.”

“No problem. It was kinda fun doing that.”

“So you'll want to do it again?”

“Sure.” Dipper glanced over at the various items they had used, which had all been moved from the bed and set on the table. “We should put that stuff away before Mabel gets back.”

“Of course.” With a wave of the hand, Bill made everything float into the bag, which then tied itself shut and hurled itself under the bed. “If she finds it then it's her fault for snooping.”

“Fair enough.” Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill, enjoying the simple pleasure of his warm skin against his, able to feel his heartbeat in his chest. “I guess we should go get cleaned up...”

“Yeah, we're pretty filthy,” Bill agreed.

“I don't want to get up though.”

“We could always have more sex.”

The thought made Dipper groan. “Sorry, I don't think I can handle any more right now.”

“Haha, understandable. Well come on, I'll help you up.” Bill stood, holding out his hand to the other. Dipper took it, getting to his feet. His body ached, legs shaking, but he could manage. He gave the other a kiss before gathering up his clothing. Bill did the same, and the two made their way to the bathroom.

There was an unspoken agreement between them as they waited for the shower to warm up: they were definitely getting kinky again.


End file.
